1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a fluid unit capable of supplying a negative pressure fluid, for example, to operation equipment such as a suction pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluid unit is used for supplying a negative pressure fluid to a suction pad. A workpiece is transported to a desired position by attracting the workpiece with the suction pad.
A fluid unit proposed by the present applicant is shown in FIG. 8 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 3178717, 3199721, and 3229613).
The fluid unit 2 comprises a first valve mechanism block 12 on which a solenoid-operated valve 10 is mounted with a first seal member 4, a first intermediate plate 6, and a second seal member 8 interposed therebetween, and a second valve mechanism block 16 connected to the first valve mechanism block 12 with a third seal member 14 interposed therebetween.
An ejector block 24 is connected to one side of the second valve mechanism block 16 with a fourth seal member 18, a second intermediate plate 20, and a fifth seal member 22 interposed therebetween. Further, a filter block 28 is connected to the ejector block 24 with a sixth seal member 26 interposed therebetween.
The respective first to sixth seal members 4, 8, 14, 18, 22, 26 are provided between the adjoining blocks or between the block and the intermediate plate to seal the passages between the communicating blocks or between the block and the intermediate plate air-tightly.
The respective blocks and the intermediate plates are connected to one another by a plurality of bolts or the like, and thus the fluid unit 2 is assembled.